A mobile communication terminal as represented by a mobile phone utilizes a secondary cell such as a lithium-ion battery and a nickel hydride battery as a driving source so that there is a need to charge the secondary cell. Normally, the mobile communication terminal is mounted on a charging base connected to a commercial power source, thereby receiving the supply of electric power from the charging base and charging the secondary cell.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-057752 describes a portable terminal device in which a speech message control portion inside a charging base, upon detecting that the portable terminal device is placed on the charging base, selects PCM speech message data which is most suitable for the circumstance of that time or that day from at least one or more PCM speech message data stored in a memory portion inside the charging base, based on various types of parameters including transmission and reception log data read from the portable terminal device, transfers the selected PCM speech message data to a control portion of the portable terminal device, and converts it into analog voice and plays it on a speaker provided in the portable terminal device.
With this portable terminal device, the charging base transmits a message to the portable terminal device so that the portable terminal device outputs the message from the speaker only when it is placed on the charging base, and there is a problem that a user is unable to operate the portable terminal device while the portable terminal device is placed on the charging base.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-057752